It's Dark and Hell Is Hot
''It's Dark and Hell Is Hot ''is the debut studio album by American rapper DMX. It was released in May 12, 1998 by Ruff Ryders Entertainment, Def Jam Recordings and PolyGram. it was supported by four singles "Get At Me Dog", "Stop Being Greedy", "Ruff Ryders Anthem" and "How It's Going Down", in order of release - and their accompanying music videos. It primarily includes production Dame Grease (13 Tracks) and PK (8 Tracks), in addition to production from Irv Gotti and Lil Rob (2 Tracks), Younglord (1 track; add.) and Swizz Beatz (1 track). The album is widely considered a classic among Hip hop fans and critics. the album debuted at #1 on the ''Billboard ''200, and sold 251, 000 copies in its first week in the United States. The album was certified 4x Multi-Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on December 18, 2000. Track Listing # Intro - 4:10 # Ruff Ryders Anthem - 3:34 # Fuckin' wit' D - 2:18 # The Storm (skit) - 1:01 # Look Thru My Eyes - 3:51 # Get At Me Dog (feat. Sheek Louch) - 4:03 # Let Me Fly - 4:13 # X-Is Coming - 4:19 # Damien - 3:42 # How's It Goin' Down - 4:43 # Mickey (skit) - 0:25 # Crime Story - 3:48 # Stop Being Greedy - 3:37 # ATF - 1:56 # For My Dogs (feat. Big Stan, Loose, Kasino & Drag-On) - 4:11 # I Can Feel It - 4:13 # Prayer (skit) - 2:32 # The Convo - 3:34 # N#ggaz Done Started Something (feat. The LOX and Mase) - 5:14 ;Notes * "X-Is Coming" features additional vocals by Jamie, Warren and Randy * "I Can Feel It" features additional vocals by Nardo ;sample credits * "Intro" contains a sample of "Beyond Forever" performed by Mtume. * "Fuckin' wit' D" contains a sample of "Shifting Gears" performed by Johnny "Hammond" Smith. * "Get At Me Dog" contains a sample of "Everything Good to You" performed by B.T. Express. * "Let Me Fly" contains a sample of "Lo Dudo" performed by Jose Jose. * "Damien" contains a sample of "Slow Dance" performed by Stanley Clarke. * "How's It Goin' Down" contains a sample of "God Make Me Funky" performed by The Headhunters. * "Crime Story" contains a sample of "Easin' In" performed by Edwin Starr. * "Stop Being Greedy" contains a sample of "My Hero Is a Gun" performed by The Temptations. * "I Can Feel It" contains a sample of "In the Air Tonight" performed by Phil Collins. * "The Convo" contains a sample of "Nights on Broadway" performed by The Bee Gees and an interpolation of "Someone's Knockin'" performed by Terri Gibbs. * "N#ggaz Done Started Something" contains a sample of "Mercy, Mercy Me (The Ecology)" performed by Marvin Gaye. ;Courtesies * The LOX and Mase appear courtesy of Bad Boy Records. * Big Stan, Loose and Drag-On appear courtesy of Ruff Ryders Entertainment. * Kasino appear courtesy of Jive Records. Category:1998 albums Category:1998 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Swizz Beatz Category:Rappers from Yonkers, New York Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Albums produced by Dame Grease